Somewhere with us
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Prequel de Somewhere to go. Dans un petit village, pendant la guerre civile, Oikawa assiste à une énième mise à mort. Un sorcier, attaché à un bucher, qui semble l'appeler irrémédiablement. OS écrit en une heure sur le thème Rien !


_Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du __FoF__, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Rien" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

Encore. Moi. Je sais...

Donc, en fait pour ceux qui ont lu mon OS Somewhere to go, ceci est donc la rencontre entre Oikawa et Hajime ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

* * *

**Somewhere with us**

* * *

Calme, Oikawa Tooru s'avançait dans les ruelles désertes de ce petit village. La terre battue qui couvrait les chemins s'était transformée en une boue collante et légèrement nauséabonde depuis ces trois derniers jours, tout cela à cause des pluies torrentielles qui s'étaient abattues sur la région. Aujourd'hui, le ciel était encore un peu couvert, mais l'humidité dans l'air commençait enfin à disparaître.

Grimaçant de dégoût face à l'état de ses chaussures en cuir, le châtain avisa du regard le chemin à emprunter. Aucun villageois ne traînait dans les rues, et peut-être le nouveau venu s'en serrait-il inquiété s'il n'avait pas su où toutes ces gens se trouvaient : en arrivant vers la place, Tooru couvrit ses cheveux et son visage de la capuche attachée à sa cape en velours noir.

Toute l'intention des villageois qui s'étaient réunis là était tournée vers l'estrade en bois de mauvaise qualité à l'autre bout de l'esplanade. Certains criaient, hurlaient une colère sourde semblait découler de chacun de leurs pores, et l'empathie d'Oikawa lui permettait de la recueillir comme si cette dernière était la sienne.

Heureusement, il avait appris à faire la part en ses émotions et celles des autres, si bien qu'il se contenta de plisser les yeux en se mêlant à la foule.

Oikawa était venu ici par simple curiosité. Depuis des semaines, presque des mois à présent, des révoltes avaient enflammé le pays, transformant même les plus petits patelins en véritable champ de bataille. La guerre civile avait éclaté sans crier gare, et les principales victimes avaient été les créatures fantastiques.

Les vampires. Les sorciers. Les mages.

Les loups garous, eux, ne s'étaient jamais vraiment mêlés à la population, donc ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir sans trop de heurts, mais les omegas qui avaient quitté les meutes – ou en avaient été chassés – avaient malheureusement été les premiers touchés.

Une odeur de chair brûlée régnait dans l'air, écœurante, et l'odorat largement sur-développé du vampire qui s'était discrètement glissé parmi les humains lui fut révulsé par cette puanteur. Il aimait l'odeur du sang, mais celle, putride, de la mort le dégoûtait.

A sa droite, quelqu'un le bouscula sans s'excuser, bien trop prit dans ses vociférations, et manqua d'apercevoir son visage. Sans hésiter, le châtain lui effaça la mémoire et l'obligea à aller voir ailleurs. Il s'éloigna rapidement avec un air perdu.

_Qui sont les malheureux, cette fois ? _

Oikawa leva vers les yeux vers l'estrade et les bûchers qui avaient été mis en place. Sur les trois, deux étaient déjà allumés et leurs occupants avaient cessé de crier depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il n'en résultait qu'une masse noire, informe, ainsi qu'une ombre grouillante autour : la mort s'en allait avec leurs âmes.

Son regard tomba sur l'homme attaché à celui du milieu. Immobile, les yeux vitreux, il observait la foule sur le point de mettre le feu à son corps meurtri. Elle hurlait et se mouvait au rythme de sa colère, et le châtain put vaguement entendre – et surtout comprendre – quelques mots.

_Sorcier. Monstre. Assassin. _

Un homme monta sur l'estrade avec une torche. En le voyant faire, l'attroupement vociféra de plus belle, les poings levés, une approbation sous-jacente s'élevant peu à peu. Sa cape volant autour de lui, Oikawa tenta de se rapprocher assez pour pouvoir isoler les voix de leurs esprits : ces gens lui criaient dessus, et il avait l'impression de sentir chacune de leur présence dans sa tête.

Soudain, un murmure différent des autres le fit s'arrêter.

_Rien_...

Il leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux, sombres et perdus, de cette homme. Ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage, mais il eut tout de même l'impression que ses pupilles brillaient. Et que cet homme, qui avait de toute évidence baissé les bras, pouvait voir directement à l'intérieur de lui.

Il pouvait voir son âme.

_Alors, il n'y a plus rien qui te retienne ?_ demanda Tooru.

La foule disparue presque entièrement, et enfin ses oreilles arrêtèrent de siffler. Jamais le vampire n'était intervenu dans les affaires des humains avant. Il restait là, à regarder ces faibles créatures brûler vives les êtres les plus puissants de ce monde. Souvent, il s'était demandé comment toute cette guerre civile avait débuté. Comment le bas de la chaîne alimentaire avait pu se rebeller au point de réussir à inverser les rôles. Les humains étaient fragiles : ils avaient besoin de se nourrir trois fois par jour, vivaient peu longtemps, pouvaient mourir d'une petite coupure, tombaient malades. Sans même parler de leur force physique.

Et pourtant : ces gens sur les bûchers étaient des sorciers. Ils auraient pu tuer la moitié des personnes présentes en quelques heures.

Mais désormais, Oikawa avait envie d'intervenir. Pour dire vrai, cette sensation dans sa poitrine lui ordonnait de tous les tuer, un par un.

_Plus rien, _répondit-il simplement.

Si faible. La voix qui venait de s'exprimer ne possédait plus aucune chaleur, plus aucune volonté.

La torche se rapprocha petit à petit, mais le châtain ne le vit même pas : il n'y avait qu'eux. Eux et cette sensation étrange qui grandissait petit à petit à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il le sentait : cette impression que tout était en train de changer.

Mais soudain, le bûcher s'embrasa, et la cape d'Oikawa vola dans les airs.

D'une impulsion pleine de fureur, il fut sur l'estrade en un instant, et trancha le bras coupable de l'homme qui venait d'allumer ce poteau en bois sur lequel reposait le sorcier.

_Quel est ton prénom ? _

Son regard avait la chaude couleur du sang, il le savait, si bien qu'il regarda l'assemblé avec un air dédaigneux. Il était plus puissant, plus puissant qu'eux tous.

Un cri de douleur le ramena sur Terre et il se retourna afin de briser le bois et détacher l'homme. Derrière eux, quelqu'un s'approcha en criant, une hache à la main. Oikawa le décapita sans même lever le petit doigt, et récupéra l'homme dans ses bras.

Le feu avait léché ses jambes, formant des cloques effrayantes sur ses mollets.

_Ton prénom, _répéta t-il.

Il dégagea les mèches sombres de devant son visage et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il lui sembla qu'ils avaient retrouvé un peu de couleur.

_Hajime_.

La foule était enragée, grouillante de colère et de haine. Elle voulait sa vengeance. Elle voulait tuer ce monstre qui avait la capacité de voler dans les airs et de soigner les gens. D'utiliser toutes les ressources de la nature afin de faire de la magie.

Cette rage commençait doucement mais sûrement à l'atteindre, et il dut faire tous les efforts possible pour se rappeler que ce n'était pas la sienne. Son cœur se serrait de plus en plus, et l'état de cet homme l'affectait plus que de raison.

_Vos âmes_, hurlait une voix. _Vos âmes ! VOS ÂMES !_

Sa tête était emplie de tous ces cris, toutes ces personnes qui désiraient le tuer, _les tuer_ Oikawa voulait les réduire en cendre.

Il s'apprêta à se relever, à s'avancer vers eux, à broyer leurs esprits, à les _détruire_, quand soudain une main entoura son poignet, et toutes ces voix s'éteignirent.

Le silence le fit sursauter, et il se retourna vers l'homme. _Sourire_. Aussi léger qu'un souffle, qu'une brise, les lèvres de ce dernier s'était légèrement relevées, et il le regardait à présent dans les yeux.

_Non, _semblait-il dire_. Pas ça. _

Alors le châtain acquiesça. Il rapprocha ce corps blessé de lui, observa une dernier fois la foule, puis les transporta ailleurs.

_Nos âmes_, pensa t-il face à cette sensation.

Ce cœur, qui n'avait pas battu depuis si longtemps, était à présent empli d'une douce et épaisse chaleur.

* * *

_**Des bisous !**_


End file.
